habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Sample Tags
Tags can be used to categorize tasks. New accounts start with the tags morning, afternoon ''and ''evening. Players can create their own tagging systems based on time, difficulty, context, or any other criteria. Tags can also be used to help implement other task management systems (such as Getting Things Done) within HabitRPG. This page provides examples of how other habiteers have broken up their tasks. Properties of Tasks Time of Day Time-of-day based tags are typically tied to dailies and focus on the time of day a task needs to be completed, for example: * Morning or Dawn * Afternoon or Noon * Evening or Dusk Time investment Time-based tags can be helpful when you are planning your day in advance, or alternately can help you find small tasks to fit into a bit of spare time: * < 15 min * 1 hour 'or '< 1 hour ' * '> 1 hour < 2 Category Tags You can also create general tags that specify a category of habit you wish to build, for example: * $''' or '''Finance * Work or Business * Health, MED, Medical, or Medicine * Cooking, Culinary * Education, Learning, or Study * Family or Kin * Wisdom, Self knowledge, '''or '''Self care * Social Project Tags Tags can be used to break tasks down based on different projects or life goals *'Book I'm Writing' *'Client X Construction Project' Priority and Difficulty Tags Tagging by priority helps to ensure that any dailies that are missed, and to-dos that are put off, are low priority. By clicking the priority tags, you only have to look at the priority level you're working on. This helps to keep you from feeling overwhelmed when you look at your complete list. Use as many priority levels as needed, for example: *'First priority' (another version of this tag might be "survival") *'Second priority' *'Third priority' (another version of this tag might be "if I have time" or "last priority") Tagging by difficulty allows hiding items that are difficult if you feel like doing something easy (or hide easy things if you want a challenge). You can use both priority and difficulty together by clicking the priority and difficulty level you want to work on. So, if you want to focus on first priority items that are easy, you would click the "first priority" and "easy" tags. Some may want to work from first priority easy up to hard, and repeat that pattern for the decreasing priority levels. Another option is to work from first priority hard and go down. Time-Management Systems Getting Things Done (GTD) Getting Things Done is a productivity system that encourages the habiteer to categorize all tasks into different contexts, as well as different time horizons. * Possible Contexts: People, Places, Tools, for example: **'@Brother, @co-worker, @Jacob' **'@home', @office, @out **'@phone', @computer, @anywhere * Waiting for * Active (allowing On-Hold, Someday/Maybe tasks to be filtered out) See GTD HabitRPG for more on implementing David Allen's "Getting Things Done" on HabitRPG. Eat That Frog / Do Your Hardest Task First / Most Important Thing (MIT) These systems encourage the player to do their most difficult or unpleasant task of the day before working on easier things. They can be used with the Priority tags described above, or you can create a special Hardest Task / MIT / Frog tag and use it to hide all your other tasks. The Secret Weapon The Secret Weapon uses a "Getting Things Done" approach and applies it to a productivity tool called Evernote. The specialized tag system puts tasks into distinct Who, What, When, Where, Who contexts. These could be replicated to some extent in HabitRPG. *What: **'.Active Projects' **'.Inactive Projects Read/Review' *When: **'!Daily' (essentially the same as Dailies, so not needed) **'1-Now' **'2-Next' **'3-Soon' **'4-Later' **'5-Someday' **'6-Waiting' *Where: **'@home' **'@work' **'@town' *Who: **'Member' **'coworker' **'member' Emoji Tags Emoji are small icons that can be easily inserted with simple text. With a diverse selection of icons, most tags could be converted into emoji. Emoji cheat sheet Gamified Tags Gamification is a big part of HabitRPG, and using gamified tags and tasks can add even more to the experience. *'Lay Ambush Against Morning Chaos' (tomorrow morning's tasks, e.g. pack lunch, iron clothes, etc.) *'Hunt' (errands) *'Scrolls' (document preparation) *'Castle Keep' (administrative tasks) *'Today's Adventure' (e.g. @today) *'Strengthen Alliances' (communications) *'Crystal Ball' (someday/maybe) Survival Tag If you are experiencing a mental health or other personal crisis, a "survival" tag can help you focus on the habits and tasks that are most critical to your well-being. Note that this is suggested as a coping technique, but it's not a replacement for outside help -- please recognize when you may need to contact a crisis hotline (international hotlines are here) or check yourself into a hospital. For this, you'll need a "survival" tag (which can also double as your "first priority" tag if you want to also use the priority tagging system above) and one to-do which must be tagged "survival". In your habits list, tag every coping technique you have and anything you like to do. Do NOT tag any negative habits. Dealing with those could make you feel worse, and that's the last thing you need during a mental health episode. In your dailies list, tag only things that are required for your survival and the survival of any living thing you're responsible for (keep pet chores and children on the list!) Do the same for to-dos. Try not to neglect school assignments, but pace yourself as mental health is more important. Finally, here is the to-do you must add. Keep this at the very top of your to-do list to remember it. It should have a checklist. In case of emergency (or Emergency survival mode) *Activate survival dailies *Deactivate non-survival dailies *Filter for the "survival" tag *Seek professional help (make an appointment or call a hotline; if you need to go to the hospital, check into the inn and skip to this step) That's it. You're now prepared for a mental health episode. There's one more optional thing you might like to add to your dailies list (use a checklist): attempt one of each difficulty level from each list (habits, dailies, and to-dos). To mark this off, you don't have to succeed or finish what you start; you only have to try. Marking off a daily just for trying to do something can make you feel good about the attempt, even if you failed to complete it. Attempt these *Habits **easy **medium **hard *Dailies **easy **medium **hard *To-Dos **easy **medium **hard Smart tags Smart tags are a requested feature that would allow the user to see automatically-updating groups of tasks such as "dailies due tomorrow." See the feature request on Trello. See Also * Sample Habits * Sample Dailies * Sample To-Dos * Sample Custom Rewards Category:Sample Lists Category:WikiLiveChallenge Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Tips and Tricks Category:SpeculativeContent Category:Content Category:Methodologies Category:SuggestedChanges